


Without Notice

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Kisses, I love episode 22 and 23 providing these nice places for them to meet up and potentially smooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: The most unexpected distraction had been when Godai leaned in to kiss him, without any sort of notice.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Without Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the span of episodes 21-24.

Ichijou somehow felt lighter, now that Godai was back, since they’d finally revealed their feelings for one another and become…

What _were_ they now? Boyfriends sounded somewhat juvenile. Partners? Lovers? Just thinking about it made Ichijou flush. This was new territory for him, and it was nice, being able to see Godai when there wasn’t an Unidentified Lifeform around that needed to be dealt with. 

Some nights, Godai would stay at Ichijou’s, and they’d sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Those nights were when Ichijou slept best. He’d never thought he would be comfortable enough to sleep beside another person, but…well, he was learning a lot of new things about himself, wasn’t he? They still hadn’t been intimate, not properly—it was still a large step that Ichijou wasn’t quite ready to take—but Godai never pressured him. He had plenty of other ways to make Ichijou feel good, and sometimes, he absently wondered if those were some of his 2,000 special skills. 

Some nights, Godai would come by if Ichijou was home, and would either cook for them, or bring takeout. If he had to be up early the next morning to do cooking prep at Pole Pole, they would say good night so Godai could head back and get some sleep. There were always several good night kisses, sometimes so many that Ichijou wanted to invite Godai to stay the night anyway. But that would be selfish and inconvenient to Godai in the long run.

Perhaps it was noticeable that Ichijou had someone, that he was a bit more relaxed than he had been just days prior. When Number 3 had been spotted in Nagano, Sugita had mentioned that Ichijou must be worried about his girlfriend. It hadn’t been the first time he’d mentioned this non-existent woman, but it _was_ the first time that Ichijou had merely laughed and shaken his head without comment.

What would his teammates think if they knew he was with a man? The man who was Number 4, no less!

It surprised Ichijou to realize that he didn’t much care about the answer.

**

Many nights—and some days, truthfully—Ichijou would meet Godai to discuss whatever the current Unidentified Lifeform case was. And Ichijou hadn’t noticed until Godai had brought it up, but they always seemed to rendezvous somewhere that could be considered romantic.

“You always take me to the nicest places, Ichijou-san,” Godai had teased one night, when they’d met up by the river, and the lights from the city had painted quite a lovely picture on the water.

Ichijou had wanted to protest…it had been a spot that was convenient, where there wouldn’t be much traffic, where they could peacefully discuss the case without honking cars, loud teenagers, and other distractions.

But the largest, most unexpected distraction, had been when Godai leaned in to kiss him, without any sort of notice. Just reached out to cup his cheek, and the next thing Ichijou knew, their lips were meeting. And, well…it was all right, wasn’t it? No one would see them.

And he’d missed Godai that day.

They’d wound up sitting in the cruiser, when a call came in about potential hideouts discovered for the ULFs, and they’d both come up for air, flustered, as if they’d suddenly been found out. Ichijou hadn’t missed Godai’s pleased smile as he struggled to compose himself before answering the call.

His kisses were just _that_ good.

*

Godai had been shocked (and very worried) when he’d found Ichijou laying on the ground outside of one of the suspected hideouts. The one he’d gone to check had been a bust. Had Ichijou stumbled upon one or more of the Unidentified Lifeforms at this one, even though it seemed quite deserted now? It was so dark out, he couldn’t see if Ichijou was bleeding.

It was simple enough to bring him back to his cruiser, and Godai fumbled in Ichijou’s jacket pocket for his keys, unlocking the door and getting him situated in the driver’s seat, before taking a look at him. No blood, no wounds that he could see…good. His breathing seemed fine. It seemed as though he’d been knocked out, without any sign of injury. Strange…but then again, how much about the Unidentified Lifeforms made sense?

Godai closed the door and got in the passenger seat, glancing over at Ichijou in the moonlight. He couldn’t help but reach over, brushing his hair away from his eyes, suddenly so thankful that he was all right.

**

“Can you meet me? How about the park, near the fountain?”

It had been yet another romantic-looking place to meet up, and Ichijou swore that wasn’t the reason, even when Godai grinned teasingly at him. 

It _was_ a rather nice spot for a date, or to simply sit and chat. Ah…if only Ichijou had the luxury of an uninterrupted afternoon. But for now, he’d have to make do, asking after Sawatari’s translations of the ancient text, trying to ignore how Godai’s hands were stuffed into the rear pockets of his jeans, trying to not think about how nice that particular rear felt, the few times he’d felt bold enough to give it a hesitant squeeze while they were lazily kissing and touching one another in Ichijou’s apartment.

“Ichijou-san? What’s wrong? Your face just went all red.”

Ichijou trailed off, not sure what he’d been saying. _Had_ he even been speaking, or had his thoughts wandered so far off, he’d simply stood there like a buffoon until now?

“Thinking about something good?”

Ichijou brought his hand up to his face, hoping to shield his flaming cheeks.

“It’s ok, you know…I like knowing that Ichijou-san is thinking about me,” Godai murmured, taking Ichijou’s hand in his and pressing his lips to it.

“Godai…”

That one time, Ichijou didn’t seem to mind when Godai’s lips met his, even though it was broad daylight and they could be seen.

**

After Number 36 had been successfully defeated, and Godai dropped his new powered-up transformation, Ichijou and Sakurako had hurried over to him, wanting to make certain he was all right.

As always, Godai smiled and gave his usual thumbs-up. And it was a relief to them both, surely. Ichijou couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps Godai’s power was evolving, but he was still himself. As long as Godai was Godai, then it would be all right.

Godai’s gaze seemed to hone in on Ichijou, and much to his surprise, he took a step closer.

And for a moment, Ichijou thought he was going to kiss him, right in front of Sawatari-san.

And in that moment, Ichijou realized that he wouldn’t have minded terribly if he _had_.

But at the last moment, Godai seemed to remember that they weren’t alone, and he moved close enough to brush their fingers together, before he asked Sakurako if she was all right.

The look on her face was a bit odd, Ichijou thought. Was it possible that she suspected what was going on between Godai and himself?

Godai offered to walk her back to the train station, but since Number 36 had been defeated, Sakurako proclaimed that she’d be all right on her own, and after picking up the books she’d dropped in her haste to escape the Unidentified Lifeform, she went on her way, leaving Godai and Ichijou alone.

Before Ichijou could think of anything to say, Godai’s lips were on his, and Ichijou swore that he could taste traces of ozone on him. That odd new power was exactly that—odd. But it had been effective, and Godai was still himself. Just perhaps a bit worked up.

When they finally parted, Godai looked just about as flustered as Ichijou felt. 

“Is it all right if I come over tonight?”

“Of course,” Ichijou replied. “You have the spare key; you’re welcome to come any time.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Godai said, grinning at the perplexed look on Ichijou’s face, before heading over to his motorcycle. 

Then it dawned on Ichijou what he had said, and what Godai had surely meant, and he felt his face heat up.

Oh.


End file.
